Stark Industries (Earth-199999)
| Aliases = Stark International | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Industries Campus, Los Angeles, California, United States of America | OrganizationLeaders = Virginia "Pepper" Potts (Chairman & CEO); formerly Tony Stark (Chairman & CEO), Obadiah Stane (President & Interim CEO), Howard Stark (Founder & CEO) | CurrentMembers = Bambi Arbogast, Happy Hogan, Lt. Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Maria Hill, numerous unnamed members | FormerMembers = Howard Stark (Founder & CEO), Natalie Rushman, Obadiah Stane (CFO) | Allies = U.S.A.F. | Enemies = Ivan Vanko, Justin Hammer, Obadiah Stane, Ten Rings | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = John Favreau; Mark Fergus; Hawk Ostby; Art Marcum; Matt Holloway; Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Stark Industries was a manufacturing company founded by Howard Stark during the early twentieth century. It was a pioneer in many technologies and frequently supplied the US military with different and innovative weapons, and helped the US government to create the Super Soldier Serum. Years later, Stark and Anton Vanko created a prototype arc reactor, a power source which provided free, pure and efficient energy for Stark Industries' main plant. With the death of Howard in December 1991, the company was inherited and controlled by his gifted son, Tony, with the help of Howard's right hand Obadiah Stane. After Tony was kidnapped by the terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings in Afghanistan, he developed a suit of armor powered with a miniaturized arc reactor to escape captivity. He returned to the United States with the knowledge that the terrorists had acquired Stark technology and decided that because of the dangers that this had caused, Stark Industries would cease the development and supply of military armaments. Stark further developed his armor to create new models, and started looking for and destroying stolen Stark tech, which he later discovered Obadiah Stane had been selling behind his back. Tony faced Obadiah (who managed to create his own suit of armor) and killed him after a lengthy battle. One year later, Stark re-inaugurated the Stark Expo, and was attacked by Vanko's son Ivan, who thought Howard Stark was the responsible for Anton's misery and death, although Anton was deported because he tried to use the reactor for his own personal profit. General Thaddeus Ross's forces had at least two vehicle-mounted cannons, powerful sound-based weaponry from Stark Industries when they tried to capture the Hulk on the campus of Culver University. Ultimately this failed, as the Hulk found a way to destroy the cannons. Months later, Stark created a new HQ of Stark Industries to New York, building the Stark Tower, powered by a new arc reactor. In the wake of the battle for New York, Tony distanced himself from business and left the company at the hands of Pepper once more, now dedicating his time to build new Iron Man armor influenced by his increasing paranoia caused by his near-death experience against the Chitauri. When the threat A.I.M. and Aldrich Killian represented to the world was seemingly neutralized, Tony decided to rebuild his lab, which was destroyed along with his mansion in an attack perpetuated by A.I.M. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Stark Industries hired ex-Deputy Director Maria Hill, . With Hill in his employ, Stark Industries turned its attention to privatizing global security. To this goal, Stark spent some time acting as the official financial backer of the Avengers in the absence of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Equipment = Various high-tech equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} zh:斯塔克工业（地球-199999） Category:Earth-199999 Organizations Category:Companies